


King Eugene [art]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eugene!, F/M, Other, So cute!, transman regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Both Emma and Eugene are big fans of his new haircut!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	King Eugene [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callietomyarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callietomyarizona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not A Queen, But A King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225086) by [callietomyarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callietomyarizona/pseuds/callietomyarizona). 



Queers are always most powerful within the three days after a good haircut <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to Alex for such a sweet story! Hope I gave Eugene a haircut he would feel good about!
> 
> And thank you to our mods! They work their asses off every year <3


End file.
